The Big Book of The Olds
by ZachAttack11
Summary: Every book I've written to the point I'm writing this. Everyone's been waiting, the first chapter, my first story. You can notice mistakes early on. Here it is guys.
**So yeah guys, all my stories in one big book. For newcomers, it's not going to be like this. These are just the old stories I'm not doing anymore.**

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, Scott Cawthon is the owner of it and I don't own any of the songs or brands in this story. Please ignore any mispelling or grammer issues. But please tell me anything you want in the story and I will consider it. This my first story so I'm new at this. Flames will be used to cook delicious pizza. I will take hater comments to help my stories. This is an AU and let's get on with the story!**

Thomas just got out of college and needed money to pay for his apartment so when a newspaper add to work the nightshift at the local Freddy Fazbears Pizza he called them right away. The phone was ringing "What If they don't pick up?" He thought. Then as in cue the phone picked up and he was met with a friendly voice. "Hello, this is Freddy Fazbears Pizza, how may I help you?" "I'm calling in for the nightshift, if it isn't taken already." There was a long pause. "Huh, we have another one. The nightshift is not taken if you want it, come here at 11:30 tonight." He thought what she meant by another one, but he shook it off. "Ok I'll be there tonight." "Are you sure you want this job it can be a bit overwhelming." Thomas's head was full of questions but he just said, "yes I'm sure." "Ok come here tonight and Mr. Fazbear will be there for your interview." "Ok..." His mind was swimming with questions, but when he decided to ask one, the phone hung up. "Huh, that was weird." He muttered, but why did he care, he got the interview! He put his phone on the charger, while he got ready, even though it was 2:00 P.M. He had a relatively good apartment with a basic living room and a kitchen with one bedroom and two bathrooms. He took a quick shower and got kakies on with a grey shirt and a bright orange and light grey jacket plus his signature camouflaged hat with sunglasses on top. He like this outfit, he usually wore this on special occasions unless it was like a wedding or something. It was a mixture of casual and formal, casual from the waist up and formal from the waist down. He got a sprite and watched TV. After a while he made his dinner, grabbed his phone and MP3 player and went out to Freddy's.

\\_/\\_/

The first thing he noticed when he walked in was the smell of pizza still in the air even though it was hours after closing time. He went to the receptionist who was grabbing her things. "Excuse me where is the managers office?" She jumped a little at the sound of my voice and wipped her head around to face me. "Sorry" "It's fine I just didn't expect you." He reconized the voice as the voice he heard on the phone when he was trying to get this job. "It's down the left hallway to the right." "Ok, thank you." He exclaimed. "Your welcome." She then hurried out the door behind him, confused he went down the left hallway to find a big, metal door with a window next to it. Now he was even more confused. He looked through the window to find a man sorting out papers, one of the papers he noticed was about something called the bite of 87. He knocked on the door and after a minute the door opened. He noticed all the papers that were on the desk are gone. "Hello, you must be here for the nightshift we will get started on the interview." The man exclaimed. He just nodded, he felt something was wrong here. After the surprisingly short interview the manager asked, "Can you work tonight?" I was surprised, I thought I would get a uniform or something, and on top of that he didn't think he would work the night of the interview if he got the job, so he was stunned for a second before recovering. "Yes, of course!" Happy that he got the job. "Ok good, your shift starts at 12:00 and ends a 6:00 you better get ready, you'll have a rough night." at that the manager left leaving a confused, now guard. After a minute or so he finally came back to his senses and went to the restroom so he wouldn't have to tonight. When he came back he settled down in his seat and got ready for the night. As the clock struck twelve he got his MP3 player out, hit shuffle, and turned it up to the highest setting. He was jamming out and singing to the lyrics of a song, that he didn't notice the phone ringing.

\\_/\\_/

Bonnie could finally move again. He noticed music and singing from the office, he couldn't help it as he patted his leg to the beat. He looked over see Chica doing the same, but not Freddy but that was because he couldn't move until the third night, all he could do was move his neck and head. That was how he looked at the camera. He was starting to like this new night guard, but he didn't like any of the other night guards, This didn't make sense. It was probably because they liked the same kind of music. The song suddenly ended, he felt like saying "awwwww" but he didn't. He heard the next song start with drums, it suddenly stopped. Then he heard the night guard saying "Hello and welcome, this is a song I made and it's pretty good in my opinion I did guitar, drums and voice and edited it. So lets get this started!" He heard the song start from the beginning again with the drums and suddenly cut off by an electric guitar. He had to admit, it was good. He made a song once before with his electric guitar, but nothing else, no drums,voice nothing just his electric guitar. His thoughts were interrupted when a voice went over the guitar, but you could still hear the other instruments. He went back to his thoughts. He played the song in front of Chica, Freddy and Foxy. He got to play it after they have killed the guard on his forth night. He was making some kind of message at the time. He suddenly realized he had to kill this guard, but for some reason he didn't want to, and he didn't know why. He and the others have been doing this for at least forty years! He looked over at Chica again and it looked like she was having the same thoughts as him. They stared at each other trying to come up with a plan. Then Chica shrugged and walked to the kitchen to do what ever she did in there. Then he came up with a little plan. The plan was that he would go over to the office and work it out from there. So he began walking over to the office.

\\_/\\_/

Thomas was having fun. He haven't had this much fun for years. After his parents died he was always sad. His parents died in a car crash when he was nine, just thinking of that almost brought tears to his eyes. After his parents died he got serious in his social life. He got lots of friends and even was the most popular in his class in high school, and that was hard to accomplish, but he did it. Sure he was bullied, everyone was, but he didn't let that get him. He got guitar lessons and joined band in 5th grade, He was the lead drummer. He was a leader of a little rock band in college. He wrote the songs, he was the voice, and played electric guitar sometimes. He loved it. Music was his life and is what kept him going all these years after his parents died. He was invited into many parties in high school, then he worked on his dancing. He would do this more often at his apartment but when he does, his neighbors yell at him so he doesn't do that there. But here, at Freddy's, he could dance and sing without anyone complaining. Currently he was listening, singing, and dancing to "Centuries Final" as the song shifted to "Wake Me Up" he walked near the left door. His hand brushed some fur, not noticing, he acted like he was playing the guitar to the song.

\\_/\\_/

"That was too close!" Bonnie thought. The night guard had touched his fur accidently when he came close to the door he was at. He face-palmed himself. Why was he acting this way? Normally if that happened he would have grabbed the guards arm then pull it off, he did it once or twice. But he didn't want to do it to this guard. He didn't want this guard to even get hurt. He was near Pirates Cove. He was thrown out of his thoughts as he was slammed into a wall. He looked franticly to find who did it. He saw Foxy running down the hall, Foxy rarely came out on the first night but when he did no one survived. Without thinking he tumbled after him, but Foxy was too fast, Foxy dived in the office. He heard two things. One Foxy and the other was a human scream. The night guards scream.

\\_/\\_/

I didn't expect it. One minute I was dancing around, the next I was being tackled by a robot fox. I was tackled into the east corner. What I saw was terrifying. A robot fox with a very sharp hook getting ready to hit me with it. Then the hook was going down, fast. I shot my arms forward and grabbed the arm the hook was attached to. The hook stopped an inch above my face. The fox put his hook back up out of my reach and grabbed my hands. He forced them down. Then he brought the hook down. I was staring at it when it was going down. Suddenly the fox was tackled down by a yellow blur. I stayed there shocked then Bonnie came from the office and went straight at me. I was scared, I'll admit it. Bonnie grabbed my arm. I closed my eyes waiting for the worst, it never came. Instead he hoisted me up un my feet and brought me in the office and closed the door we came from. I slowly backed away petrified. He then grabbed my shoulder and said, "I'm not going to hurt you, calm down." It did little to calm me down. He then sighed and asked, "what's your name?" I was confused but I replied shakily, "T-T-Thomas." Then the six A.M. bell rang, Then he left.

\\_/\\_/

I was walking down the hall. Thomas was his name. I remembered him. A memory filled his mind. _A little boy ran into the pizzeria, today was his six birthday and he would be celebrating it with his friends. He and his parents settled down in a table. Bonnie could see he was super excited. After a minute he, Chica, and Freddy started playing a song just for the youngster. They had first met him a year ago. They got to know him very well. At first they used their prerecorded messages to him, but then they started showing their sentient side. Thomas had always begged him to teach him to play the guitar. They were allowed to move under supervision after the Bite of 87, most parents didn't let their children near them, But Thomas was always near them, hugging them and everything. Bonnie even held him a couple times. Him and the others always had a thing for him. Foxy comes out to tell him his pirate stories. Foxy could move around a bit and always spent his time with Thomas. But now he was out of order, and couldn't go out at day. When they finished the song and they were allowed to roam. He and the others went straight to Thomas and he went straight to them. Thomas always had the love of music. "Bonnie!" His thoughts were pushed away when Thomas jumped up in his arms. He barely caught him. He swung him around and placed him back down. Both laughing. "Bonnie can you please teach me how to learn the guitar?" His puppy eyes were unimaginable but he fought through it. "Not yet." "Awwwww" "You know your not old enough yet." "I know..." Thomas mumbled. Bonnie always knew the way to cheer him up so he said, "Do you want to draw a picture?" His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "yeah!" So he led him to Coloring Corner._ That happy memory faded away. Bonnie stopped in his tracks. He realized that if Thomas didn't have all that music he would've killed him. He tried pushing it out of his head but he couldn't. He would have killed his only real friend. After all of these forty years he found a special kid, and what did he do? Almost kill him. He forced himself to walk to the stage. That's how he recognized his voice. That's how he looked so familiar. He looked over at Chica, it looked like she had seen a ghost. He new she was thinking the same thing. He grabbed his guitar and went on stage. He looked at Freddy who was looking at him confused. He just whispered "It's Thomas." His eyes became really big, it almost made him laugh. Suddenly they were locked up again. There AI made them look forward and get in there positions. He could move his eyes though. He looked around and saw Thomas walking down the hallway. He moved quickly to the exit but when he opened the door he looked up at him. Is the faintest of sounds but with his big ears he could here it. "Thank you." Then Thomas just left leaving a very sad and happy Bonnie.

 **Man what a story. It was fun to write I'll admit. It was pretty cheesy how Bonnie and Chica decided not to kill him, but it makes sense if you pay attention in the last paragraph. Anyway expect the next chapter coming soon!**

id:11288702

Chapter 2

I can't help recount what happened on my first night. First I was just dancing around and singing to songs that I liked. The next I was attacked by a mechanical fox. he looked kinda familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it. While I was fighting for my life I was saved by Chica and Bonnie. It was a strange night. Very strange. But I got through it. I wonder if tonight will be even more crazy. I don't know. I'm coming back though. This time except for being completely vulnerable, I'm going to at least try and survive. I'm at my apartment now so I have to sleep for tonight. I put away my MP3 player and phone. I flop on bed, not caring about my clothes. I fell asleep as soon my head hit the pillow.

\\_/\\_/

There weren't a lot of kids today. So the day went on quickly. The gang and I only had to perform a couple times. I start thinking if Thomas will come back tonight. We gave him quite a spook. I hope he does. I think he will but I'm not sure. So I just wait for midnight. "I wish I could move when ever I want" I grumble. It's 11:00 so no one is here. We could only move our heads and talk right now. "tell me about it." Chica replied. Freddy still couldn't use his voicebox. I don't know why, he just can't. I check the time to see it's 11:52. Is Thomas coming? As in cue he walks in. He looks over to us then goes to the restroom, to do what ever humans did in there. I don't know. and I don't think I'll ever know. He comes out and goes to the office. I hear soft music playing. Not as loud as yesterday but decent. It turns twelve and I can move again. I don't know what I should do. Should I keep away from the office or should I go directly to the office. He said thank you to me yesterday, so maybe there's a chance that I can talk to him. I start going off stage but freeze when the camera goes on. "So he's checking the cameras now." I wouldn't blame him. He did get attacked by Foxy yesterday. The camera goes off and I start walking towards the office. I wonder how he'll act when he sees me out the door. Will he close the door or will he not. Because I helped save his life yesterday, with Chica. I'm closing in on the doorway. When I get there he's on the tablet. There's music playing. He looks up and checks the right door then he checks mine. He let out a gasp and was about to hit the door button. And stopped. Instead he said, "Your not going to kill me, are you?" His hand was still hovering over the door button, ready to push it. I don't know how to respond so I'm just silent. Then he goes back to his tablet. I could easily kill him right now, but I'm not going to do that. I just stay in the doorway. He looks back up from his tablet and checks the right door then goes back to his tablet. He didn't even check mine. "He trusts me" I realize. He thinks I won't kill him. If he knew how many people I killed he wouldn't at all. I feel it all suddenly all crashing down on me like a typhoon. Something I never had before. Guilt. I never felt it before. All those people had lives, families. People who loved them. "Bonnie?" I snapped back to normal and looked to Thomas. He was looking at me worriedly. "Are you OK...?" Why did he worry for me? I just walked away. I went to the storage closet I could think there. I sat down next to the shelves. The camera went on. I didn't even care. Instead of stopping everything, I looked at the camera. I could imagine him looking in the tablet worriedly. After a minute the camera shut off. I went back to thinking of all the people I killed.

\\_/\\_/

Something was wrong with Bonnie. I could tell, but I didn't know what. I checked Pirates Cove. The curtains were wide open. "Where did the Fox go?" I heard Bonnie franticly getting up at the sound of my voice. I checked the west hall to try and see Bonnie get out of the Supply Closet. I saw the Fox running down the hall instead. I screamed. I dropped the tablet and flung myself at the left door button. The door shut and I heard a loud bang on the door as the fox ran into it. I got up from the floor as quickly as I could. I looked at the window to see the fox looking at me. "Aaar matey we must be seeing you 'n a suit soon 'nough." I was breathing hard. I was terrified. The fox walked away. I listened to the music trying to calm myself. I heard a knock on the window. I slowly turned the light back on. Bonnie was there with a worried face. I sighed with relief. I opened the door. Bonnie wouldn't hurt me. When the door opened Bonnie immediately went to it. "Are you ok?!" He was very serious. I nodded and went back to the cameras. I checked Pirates Cove. The curtains were closed. I checked the stage. "Where's Chica?" I muttered. I couldn't find her anywhere. I checked the kitchen. Silence. I got out of the tablet and checked the right door. Chica was in the window. I moved my hand over the door button unsure if I should press it. I looked at Bonnie to see if I should. He shook his head no, so I backed my hand away from the door button. Chica went to the open doorway. She didn't attack after a minute. If she did anyway Bonnie wouldn't allow it. I went back to the Cameras to see Foxy peeking his head out of his Cove. I sighed.

\\_/\\_/

After that incident with Foxy, Thomas survived. Chica was here now. I watched her not do anything when Thomas went in the cameras. I would make sure Foxy doesn't get him. I'll explain everything to Foxy that this is Thomas. I looked at the tablet Thomas had to see foxy peeking out of his Cove. Thomas got out of the tablet and looked over at Chica. Satisfied that he wasn't dead, went back to his cameras. I checked the clock 2:36. Foxy was being harder than usual. I looked back to Chica to see that she was looking at him. It looked like she didn't trust me around Thomas. I didn't trust her.

\\_/\\_/

I knew this felling all to well. Bonnie on his left and Chica on his left. I knew that they both didn't want to kill him. I just watched the fox and Freddy. I looked from my tablet. I looked over at Bonnie to see that he was watching me intently. I looked over to my right to see Chica doing the same. A memory filled my mind. _I just was putting the last touches on my drawing. Bonnie watching me on my left, and Chica watching me on my left. I wasn't afraid. I finished the drawing. "I got it done!" I yelled excitedly. "Good job! Why don't you show your parents?" Bonnie replied. "Yeah!" I rushed off to find my mother. "Moma look what I made!" I yelled happily. "That's very nice honey." Even at the age of five he could tell something was wrong. Her eyes were darting all around the room as if scared of something. "Mom what's wrong?" he only used mom when he used something serious. "I-I-it's nothing h-honey." She said nervously. "We need go home n-now though." "Awwww why?" "We-we've been here for t-two hours." I whined. "You made your p-picture now we need to go home." Ok..., can I say bye to my friends first?" "Yes o-of course." "Yay!" I then hurried to tell the gang goodbye._

\\_/\\_/

"Earth to Thomas." I waved my hand in front of his face. Bonnie grabbed arm and shoved it away. "Hey I was only being playful." I said. If looks could kill the glare Bonnie was giving me would kill me on the spot. Thomas zoned out a couple minutes ago I was starting to get worried. Thomas snapped back into the real world again. I sighed. He went straight to the cameras. I glanced at the clock, it was 3:21. Suddenly Thomas lunged for left door button. Bonnie tumbled back. The door shut. "What was that?!" I asked urgently. "The fox." "Oh... wait, you know his name right?" He shook his head no. "'It's Foxy." Both looked at the window to see Foxy looking in. Thomas was shaking in fear."Go way Foxy" I replied. "You think ye landlu-" He was cut off by a purple fist in the jaw. "Go away Foxy!" I heard Bonnie reply outside of the door. "Fine" At that Foxy walked off like nothing ever happened. Thomas opened the left door to let Bonnie in. Bonnie walked in, immediately looked at me, and sighed. Thomas shot up and high fived Bonnie. More of a high four for Bonnie. Bonnie looked at his own hand like it suddenly disappeared "What was that?" Bonnie asked. Mine and Thomas's jaws dropped. "You don't know what a high five is!" Me and Thomas said at the same time. Bonnie shook his head no. Thomas face-palmed and I just stared at Bonnie. "What?"

\\_/\\_/

After a hour we finally composed ourselves. Bonnie was just confused the whole time. After a close call with Foxy he was focused. Bonnie barely saw him running down the hall and when he did he closed the door. I checked Pirates Cove. The curtains were closed. Freddy was the only one who didn't move so far. So I checked The stage. I was scared at first when met with Freddy looking at the camera. But laughed when he saw the big stupid grin he had on his face. Bonnie and Chica came over to see what was funny and laughed too. A memory suddenly filled his mind. _"weeeee!" I yelled. Bonnie was swinging we around. But it ended to quickly. "Again!" " I don't think Freddy would allow it." Bonnie replied. "I won't allow what?" I spun around and saw Freddy looking at me and Bonnie with a great, big, stupid grin. I laughed. Bonnie started laughing too at the sight of Freddy. "What's so funny?" Chica said coming over. "Freddy." I said still laughing. Chica broke out laughing too. Freddy came and picked me up and made the biggest grin imaginable. I was laughing really hard now. Other people saw what was funny and laughed as well. Everybody was laughing soon. Except his parents._

\\_/\\_/

I heard laughing in the office. I would go over there right now if I could. I was looking at the camera on the stage. I was happy that Bonnie and Chica were laughing. I was even more happy that Thomas was here. They all missed him after he disappeared when he was nine. Bonnie had told him it was Thomas. Bonnie never lied about Thomas so he took his word. I was mad at Foxy though. He probably didn't know. "I'll go tell him tomorrow." I thought. I looked at the clock 5:59 was the time. "Really already?" I thought. The 6 A.M. bell started ringing. soon enough he heard talking coming from down the hallway. Then he saw Thomas,Chica, and Bonnie coming down the hallway talking to each other. They separated Bonnie and Chica coming to the stage and Thomas going to the restroom. Bonnie and Chica got on stage and their AI took over moving them in there positions. Thomas went out of the restroom and went to the exit. Movement caught his eye. He looked over at Pirates Cove to see Foxy getting ready to run. I panicked. Foxy's AI took over after the gang's did. I desperately tried to move but I couldn't. Foxy dashed over Thomas hook at the ready. The others tried to move as well. I could tell. I heard a scream.

\\_/\\_/

I was walking towards the entrance when I heard footsteps approaching. I turned around to see Foxy Running towards me. I screamed. I was shoved into a wall. Before I could react Foxy let his hook down. It hit my arm tearing flesh. Luckily it didn't hit a bone. Foxy put his hook up again aiming for my head. I looked franticly for something. I saw a rolling pin on a shelve. It was put on display for some reason. It was in reach. I grabbed it and swung at the fox as hard I could. It hit Foxy's head. He fell backwards. I wasted no time running towards the exit. Foxy right on why heels. While I was running I got the key for the door out. I unlocked the door as soon as I could. I ran outside and closed the door and locked it.

 **Man... This was really fun to write. And before I forget let's see who can figure out at least one of the mysteries in this story. There will be more clues but more questions... Let the games begin!**

 **Sorry I haven't been posting lately! My Mom went to the Hospital so I'm caught up in that. Please don't be mad at me! I love posting chapters but I can't right now! I'll post as soon as I can! Also please review my stories I want to see what you people think. I just went to see Jurassic World and it was awesome! I recommend you see it! I'll try to post as soon as I can. Ok? Ok. I'll try to get a pole on one of my stories also. This is ZachAttack11 signing off!**

Games » Five Nights at Freddy´s » **The Music Lover** Author: ZachAttack11 1. The First Night 2. The Second Night 3. Important Announcement! 4. Forgiveness 5. Explanations 6. Purple Guy Rated: T - English - Suspense/Mystery - Reviews: 3 - Published: 06-02-15 - Updated: 06-23-15 id:11288702

 **I'm back baby! It was a short time since the announcement but I got time and wrote this. Also I'm finally doing paragraphs right. I think. So here is the new chapter of The Music Lover! Disclaimer: I don't own Five Night's at Freddy's or any of its characters. Also I don't any of the brands or songs in this story.**

I leaned against the door taking deep breaths. Why was Foxy attacking me? The others were nice and probably Freddy was too.

I stood there thinking for a minute but snapped back when the door shook.

"Ye won't last 'nother night here laddy!" I heard on the other side of the door. I slowly backed away from the door. I started running to my car. I slammed my door and turned the ignition on. The car sputtered alive. I didn't waste time driving home.I sighed. I locked my door and face-palmed. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a pop-tart. I watched TV for a few minutes and got bored.

"I'll just sleep." I whispered to myself.

I flopped into bed. Falling asleep immediately.

 _"Ye be fighting like blackbeard himself" I swung my plastic sword but missed. "But not good enough to beat captain Foxy!" He swung his sword but I blocked it with mine. "We'll see about that!" I faked a right swing and swung a left but he jumped to the side. "Ow!" Foxy's hook accidently hit my arm. I dropped my sword and inspected the damage. I felt tears threaten to fall but I held them back. It was bleeding, not that bad, but it hurt. "Sorry laddy" "It's fi-" "Thomas!" I looked to my mother who was rushing to me. "Are you ok?! What happened!? Who did this to you?!" She started shaking my eight year old body. I looked at Foxy. He looked terrified. I couldn't figure out why though. "He doesn't want to get in trouble!" I thought. "Mom it was nobody." She stopped shaking me and looked in my eyes. "What happened then?" She said calmer. I looked for an excuse. One popped in my head. "I just tripped." I said winking to Foxy. "Oh, that's a relief." She said relieved. "Can I keep playing now?" "Of course honey." She hugged me and left. "Thanks matey." Foxy said. I looked up at him. "No problem, but why were you so scared of getting in trouble?" He froze for a second. "That's a story for another time when your older." Oh come on! "Really! It's just like movies!" I went on rambling how my parents wouldn't allow me to watch movies over PG._

I woke up with a start. My alarm was ringing wildly.

"Uhg." I shut it off rubbing my eyes. Time to go.

I rolled out of bed and took a quick shower. I got dressed and grabbed a pizza slice I had left. I put it in the microwave and decided to watch TV for a bit. I got the pizza out and watched a old black and white movie.

I looked at the time and saw it was time to go. I walked out to my car wondering what would happen tonight.

I was humming a tune when there was a bright light. I put my arm infront of my eyes shielding it.

The light stopped and I looked at the road. There was someone standing in the middle of the road.

I screeched to a halt only feet away from the boy. I jumped out angry.

"Why were you in the middle of the street kid!" I yelled.

"I don't know." The boy replied. "I was driving to a funeral and a car pulled infront of me and BOOM I'm here."

"Nice story kid. Nice story." I calmed down a bit. "Man 1995 is tiring with all these things happening."

The boys jaw dropped."1995?" He asked. "Yes. Why is that so surprising?"

"It's just It's just..." I sighed "Look kid I don't have my phone with me right now so I'll take you to my workplace then call your parents when we get back to my place.""I have a name you know!" He snapped.

"Ok what's your name?" I asked calmly."Brad" He said. "Ok, Brad, is it a deal?" The boy nodded.

"Ok" I hopped in my car thankful that I took a nonbusy road. Brad jumped in too and we took off.

When we arrived I unlocked the door and walked inside followed by Brad."This place looks familiar." Brad said. I locked the door and said, "It IS Freddy Fazbears's Pizza."

"Your joking right?" Brad said frightenly. "Look" I pointed to the stage where the band was. The boy's jaw dropped. He backed away slowly. What's wrong?" I said pushing him towards office.

"It's not possible!" He yelled. "How is it not possible?" I said still calm. He was starting to get on my nerves."It's a game! A horror game!" He continued yelling. I grabbed his shoulders. "It's not! Now lets get to the office.""No! We have to leave!" Brad yelled.

"Hey Thomas! Who's that?" Bonnie said getting off the stage. I didn't even notice the twelve A.M. bells going off."Yeah, who is tha-" Chica was interrupted by Brad screaming and running to the office. I chased after him Yelling for him to wait.

He made it to the office before me. I ran in and he closed both doors. I grabbed him. "What are you doing!" I said.

"Saving our lifes!" I groaned and opened the doors revealing Bonnie and Chica. Brad tried to close the door but I didn't let him.

He began rambling how they would stuff them in a suit but I didn't listen.

"Whats up with him?" Bonnie asked. "More importantly, Who is he?" Chica interrupted.

I told the story of how I met him and why he is here. I also told them his name.

"That sounds familiar." Bonnie said after I told the story. "Really, how?" Me and Chica asked.

"Yeah, There was a guy named Alex who told us a story of how he 'got here'." Bonnie said. "Oh yeah Alex! He was pretty cool!" Chica said. "Didn't you have a crush on him?" Bonnie asked. "I just umm uh..." Chica babbled. Bonnie just snickered,leaving me confused. **(A/N I just want to say that this is Alex from an alternant universe but he still came from ours to this one. Also they didn't kill then.)**

"Wait Alex?" Brad gasped. "Yeah, you know him?" Chica asked. "He was my be-" "Hey guys I told Foxy that Thomas was the night-guard." Freddy said poking his head in. "Ok, but Brad was about to say something." Chica said. I looked around to look for Brad but he was gone. I checked the cameras and didn't find him. "Where did Brad go?" asked Bonnie. "Who's Brad?" asked Freddy.

"He's Thoma-" Bonnie stopped after I signaled for him to stop. "Nevermind. But you talked to Foxy?" "Yes" Freddy replied.

"What did he say?" Chica asked. "He's sorry and he'll be staying in his cove." Freddy said. "He feels bad after what he did to him."

I just went through the cameras again while they talked behind me. I stopped on pirates cove. "I'm fine if he comes in here." I said. "Really?" They all said in unison. I nodded. "Even after he attacked you, twice." Bonnie said.

"He didn't know who I was and know he's sorry plus if he does try to kill me you guys will be right here. But why did he try to kill me anyways?" I asked. "It's a long story." Chica replied. I sighed. "I guess I'll get Foxy." Freddy exclaimed. I silently cheered in my head. I watched through the cameras as Freddy went to Pirates Cove. I couldn't hear what was going on but I could tell Foxy was happy. He was practically jumping with joy.

They started walking towards the office. I noticed that Freddy was watching him carefully though. "Why do they care so much about me?" I thought. I sighed. Everything went so quickly. I looked up from my tablet and spun my swivel chair towards the left doorway. Foxy came in shortly.

"It's so great to see ye again lad." Foxy said. We talked for a good two hours until something popped inside my head.

"Hey Foxy?" I asked. "What is it lad?" Foxy replied. "I'm older now." I said. leaving all the others confused.

"Of course ye are." Foxy said. "Don't you remember when I was eight?" I said. "Yes of course I di- Oh..." Foxy replied. "What is it?" Bonnie asked. "He wants to learn about the bite." Foxy said. "THE BITE!" I yelled. Foxy nodded. "I think it's about time." Freddy said. "Ok let's start from the beginning."

 **Cliffhanger! That chapter was awesome for me. I especially like the Alex part.**

 **Chica: "I can't believe you made me have a crush on Alex!"**

 **Alex: "Yeah, seriously dude."**

 **Me: "Quit your whining."**

 **Bonnie: "Who's Brad though?"**

 **Me: "Pay attention to the beginning of The Times and you'll get it."**

 **Foxy: "Why did ye make me hurt me first mate?"**

 **Me: "It's part of the story!"**

 **Foxy: "How does that connect anything!"**

 **Me: I sigh. It's awesome everybody being here but it gets annoying sometime. Atleast purple guy isn't here.**

 **Freddy: "Sorry about your mom though."**

 **Me: "Finally some sympathy around here!"**

 **Fred: "Zach who's your favorite out of all of us."**

 **Me: "For the humans I would have to say Alex and for the animatronics I can't pick between Bonnie and Toy Bonnie."**

 **Alex: "Thanks dude!"**

 **Bonnie and Toy Bonnie fighting in the background.**

 **Toy Bonnie:"My nickname is Bon!"**

 **Me: "Ok"**

 **Chica: "Wait didn't you say that you wouldn't do any shipping in this?"**

 **Me: "That might just change."**

 **All: "No MaleXMale please!"**

 **Me: "I wasn't going to do that, maybe."**

 **Fred: "This is a long outro Zach."**

 **Me: "Oh thanks Fred and thanks for not using my real name."**

 **Fred: "Don't mention it."**

 **Me: "This is ZachAttack11 signing off!"**

 **Bonnie: "I'm going to kill you for you new story!"**

 **Me: dodges Bonnie "Why? That all happened in real life!"**

 **Bonnie: "How would you know?"**

 **Me: "Three reasons. First, I WAS in my void when I go to sleep. Second, You guys told me. Third, I have cameras!"**

 **Fred: "You have cameras?"**

 **Me: "Yes."**

 **Clair: "Bark!"**

 **Jeremy: "AHHHHH"**

 **Me: face-palms. It's crazy over here. I barely got this chapter done. "Someone do the disclaimer!"**

 **Freddy: "Disclaimer: Zach doesn't own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of it's characters. He also doesn't own any brands or songs if they show up."**

 **Bonnie: "I'm going to kill you anyway!"**

 **Me: keeps dodging Bonnie.**

"Let's start from the beginning." Foxy said seriously. I sighed. "Well it started when the kids started tearing up TF."

 **(A/N This is told from no ones point of view. Just saying.)**

* * *

 **December 11, 1987**

 _"Again TF?" Alex said rushing over. "They got you bad this time." Alex stared at TF, worried. "She looks like she did from the game." Alex thought._

 _Alex shook her a bit. "You awake?" Alex joked. He shut his mouth knowing it's not the best time for that. He shook her again. He stared at her. "Can animatronics die?" Alex thought._

 _Steam started spewing from TF's body. Alex started backing up. TF climbed on the walls then on the ceiling. Alex was confused, but then he realized._

 _"The bite of 87." He breathed. He turned to run but couldn't. He was frozen in terror. TF started leaking oil. Alex let out a audible gulp. TF started short-circuiting and started biting down towards Alex. Alex closed his eyes waiting for the worst._

 _He was shoved to the side. He fell down on floor bruising his arm. That was the least of his worries. He looked up and saw TF biting down on the head of Johnny. One of his coworkers. He and Alex were screaming. One out of pain and one out of terror. Alex got up. He rushed to TF looking for a off button of some sorts. That's when the animatronics came in._

 _Foxy was the first being the fastest out of all of them. He stood there in shock when he saw TF. Alex found a switch inside TF's head and switched the other way blindly causing sparks to go off. That's when the fire started._

 _The sparks caught hold of TF's stage curtain making it go ablaze. The fire lit the stage on fire. Everyone was screaming and running around. TF went limp and let go. She crashed to the floor._

 _The fire was rapidly spreading and smoke made it hard to breath. Alex dragged Johnny outside away from the inferno followed by the originals. The Toys guiding children and parents outside. The Toys went back inside to look for more people. The originals went in their first-aid programming._

 _The ceiling collapsed sealing the Toys inside. The Fire-fighters and Paramedics came. The Fire-fighters fought with the fire. The paramedics carried Johnny in the ambulance. Alex followed the ambulance to the hospital. Jeremy and the originals stayed behind._

 _No one ever heard of the Toys or Alex from that day forward._

* * *

Thomas stared in shock at the gang as they finished the tale. He went over everything he just heard. Alex, who was he? Who were the Toys?

"Who's Alex and the Toys?" He asked confused. The animatronics looked touchy on the subject but replied, "Alex William. He was the only person who took the nightshift and didn't run the first second he got. We actually played a few games with him." Bonnie replied. "The Toys were counter parts of us. We worked with them at the old pizzeria." Freddy added.

I rubbed my temples at the new information. "Now can you tell us what happened to you? You just disappeared one day." Chica asked. I sighed. Might as well. They told me what happened to them and I should tell them what happened to me. I started my story.

* * *

 **December 10, 1987**

 _"Mom, can we go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" I pulled on my mom's shirt sleeve to get her attention. She peered to me and I gave the worlds most adorable puppy eyes._

 _"Lets wait for your dad to get home from work. For now you can get ready." She said. I rushed upstairs before she could say anything else. **(A/N I know this sounds like Unexpected Attachment.)** I grabbed my backpack and searched around the room. I found what I was looking for. A picture of me with Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy, and the Toys all squeezed together to get in the picture. I smiled and placed it in my backpack._

 _I was childish for my age but I didn't care. I walked downstairs. I heard the front door open. I glanced over to the door to see my dad. "Dad!" I yelled and rushed over._

 _He put down his suitcase and knelt down. "How ya doing buddy?" Before I could say anything my mom did. "Honey, he wants to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." My dad nodded and said, "I don't see why not." I jumped up and down, excited. "I'm already ready!" I exclaimed._

 _My dad smiled, "Well hop in the car." Before he could change his mind I raced out. I got in the backseat, waiting for my parents. They came and I buckled my seatbelt. We started driving down the road. After a while we were halfway there._

 _I heard a loud POP and we lost control. We started rolling. We stopped in the ditch. I was hanging upside down. I was surprised I wasn't unconscious. I unbuckled and hit the roof of the car. "Ow" I yelled. I wasn't hurt real bad though. My leg hurt like hell. It was broken._

 _I crawled out of the door that wasn't there any more. I saw my mom on the ground nonmoving. I crawled over to her. I shook her a bit. "Mom?" I peered at her head and gasped. I started crying. "Mom! Wake up mom!" I shook her more. I stopped and cried my eyes out. She had a bullet hole through her head._

 **Dun Dun Duuuuuuun! You found out one thing. What happened when his parents. This made more questions though, like, who is the murderer? Why were they killed? And many more. Thomas is in a bad position right now. I am too. Everyone is mad. Even Bon.**

 **TF: "I'm going to find you!"**

 **Me: Yeah, its pretty bad. I'm hiding in my attic right now. Yes I have to hide here. Thomas and Alex aren't mad though. They already knew what happened.**

 **Two hours past**

 **Me: The originals and Bon are fine now. I don't know why they we're mad in the first place though. They already knew what was going to happen. I sigh. Time to say goodbye. Wish me luck. This is ZachAttack11 signing off!**

 **TF: "Their you are!"**

 **Me: uh oh**

 **I'm sure every fan of this was waiting impatiently for this so here it is! Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or any of its characters. I also don't own any songs or brands if they show up.**

 _The police never found the guy who killed his mom and dad. No one knows the reason why too. I sigh. I'm ten now. My aunt took me in almost instantly when she could. "Thomas can you get the mail?" He heard his aunt say. He looked up from his game-boy. "Sure." I put it down and walked to the front door. I opened it and walked out. I walked down the driveway to the mailbox. "Spam, spam, bills, letter?" He whispered. He walked back up the driveway. "Its to me." I breathed. I placed the mail on the counter except his letter._

 _I walked to my room and started reading it. "Dear Thomas, If you want to know what happened to your parents decode this message. Don't try to go to the police or I will kill more of your loved ones." I was crying by the time it ended. Under it was a song. I had no idea which one it was but it was the message. I gulped. I had to find out who killed my parents. I rushed to my aunt._

 _"Hey can I take guitar lessons and maybe even piano?" I asked in my biggest puppy eyes. "Sure." I nearly screamed with joy but I stopped myself. I will find out who did this to my parents. Thus began the hunt of finding my parents killer._

* * *

 _"Today is so boring!" I groaned. I walked down the hallway. Atleast school was almost over. I walked to the mailboxes that the apartment has. I nearly screamed when I saw a letter. As always, no return label. I ripped it open and saw there was a message. The guy hasn't left a message since he first went on this hunt. "Dear Thomas, I'm glad to tell you that you are nearing the end of your journey. There are only five more left. Wish you the best of luck." Yes! As always there was the code. I rushed to my apartment to decode the message._

 _Done! Ok leave it at my doorstep as always. I looked around. I really need to make some money. I can't now since I'm on the final exams but I'll be out of school soon then I can take a job. I left the note outside my door and got the newspaper. Jobs, Jobs, Jobs. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..." Perfect! I'll call as soon as school ends. I haven't been to that place in years! Well I haven't been there since my parents died. Then the pizzeria burned down the next day. I sigh. Hopefully the new place would be as good as I remember it. I circled the add on the paper and started on my homework._

* * *

I finished the tale. I have no idea what is going to happen now though. I never told anybody all of this in fear anyone else I loved gets murdered. "Why did you tell us?" Chica said as if reading my mind." "Maybe animatronics are an exception." I said. "We-

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

The 6 A.M. bells rung around the building. I got up and walked off not caring if they try to call me back. I got in my car and drove off. I made it to my apartment building. "The next one you get is the last one." I told to myself. I opened my door and looked down. There was a letter. I opened it without hesitating. Another message. "Dear Thomas, You have made it to your finale one. I applaud you sir! Remember my warning. Don't bother with putting this letter on your doorstep. You'll soon find out." I shivered. I ran to my desk.

I decoded it with ease. I got really used to decoding these now. The code was an address. I ran out my door not caring about closing it. I jumped into my car and drove barely legally. I made it to the destination. It was an old-looking warehouse. I ran towards the door and swung it open. No-one was there.

I didn't get fooled easily. This was a trap. I turned to run but I was thrust into a wall. Before I could bolt I felt a gun to my head. "Turn around, slowly." I did what I was told. There was a man with purple hair. I couldn't make any other features though because of the lighting. "Why did you kill my parents you son of a bitch." I growled. "Come, We'll talk about it."

 **The End... Please don't be mad at me. A major cliffhanger at the end of a story. Those two sometimes mix. I don't know if they do now though. There is going to be a sequel. Also sorry for this being so short. I ended my first story though! Hurray! I have no idea when I'm going to make the sequel though. *Sighs* Fans of this story, I know your mad at me because of this cliffhanger. I have nothing else to say so this is ZachAttack11 signing off!**


End file.
